Lunares
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: "Ya no solo imaginaba las figuras que podía formar con los lunares que tenía sobre su cuerpo, me imaginaba uniéndolos con mis besos." Pequeña Akane, quien diría que tu deseo se cumpliría. One-shot.


Lunares

Pocos saben, pero Ranma tiene algunos lunares. Muy lindos por lo demás. Tiene algunos en su abdomen y en su espalda, hay otros escondidos en su cuello, pero nunca los he podido ver bien, ya saben, su trenza suele taparlos. En su rostro no tiene ninguna marca.

Esa es la pobre información que he logrado obtener después de horas y horas de observarlo en silencio.

Me gusta imaginar que en verdad son estrellas y me invento constelaciones o figuras con ellos. Los de su espalda para mi forman un dragón, nace desde la parte baja de ella, sube dando una pequeña vuelta cerca de su cintura y llega a su hombro izquierdo. Claro que para verlo se debe tener mucha imaginación.

Los de su abdomen son tres, uno cerca de su cadera derecha, otro unos centímetros hacia la izquierda de su ombligo y el último cerca de sus últimas costillas, en su lado derecho.

Ese era muy amplio, nunca he podido ver algo concreto, siempre es una parte de algo: La mitad de un gatito, el techo de una casa, las piernas de una persona cuando da una patada alta.

Debo dejar de perder tanto tiempo pensando en el cuerpo de mi prometido, pero era algo imposible, con los años se había vuelto diferente, siempre fue un chico con un cuerpo trabajado, pero ahora era el cuerpo de un hombre, había crecido unos centímetros, su espalda era un poco más ancha, sin llegar a ser molesto a la vista, todo lo contrario, su rostro había abandonado esos rasgos infantiles y ahora era algo mas cuadrado, mas severo, pero seguía siendo él.

A veces me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en el durante las clases, en la cena, o antes de dormir, y ya no solo imaginaba las figuras que podía formar con los lunares que tenía sobre su cuerpo, me imaginaba uniéndolos con mis besos.

No sería tan malo si no desconectara mi cerebro del presente para poder concentrarme en mi imaginación, ha habido ocasiones en las que el mismo Ranma me pregunta en que pensaba, y no podía responderle con un simple " _En nada, solo me imaginaba lamiendo cada uno de los lunares de tu cuerpo"._ Aun no teníamos la confianza para decir esas cosas. Y quizás nunca la tendríamos.

También pensaba en si tendría otros en las partes de su cuerpo que no podía ver o que no había visto antes, quizás tenía más en su espalda y así se podía formar de mejor manera el dragón, o habían más en su abdomen y así tenía más opciones de figuras. Y a mí definitivamente no me molestaría hacer una búsqueda minuciosa por su cuerpo.

La próxima vez que lo vea entrenar sin camiseta pondré más atención, ya que solo me permito mirarlo unos segundos, mientras él está muy distraído para darse cuenta o el Egocéntrico de mi prometido me molestará de por vida por mirarlo mientras entrena.

Me gustaba llamarlo así, _mi prometido_ , aunque solo lo hiciera en mi cabeza, saber que ese hombre era mío, o que lo seria en algún momento si decidíamos cumplir la promesa de nuestros padres, hacía que un sentimiento burbujeante y con cierta calidez me rodeara.

Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que Ranma producía en mi intente alejarme, cada vez que él llegaba a una habitación en la que yo estaba solo aguantaba unos cuantos minutos, lo miraba de reojo, chocando muchas veces con su propia mirada, imaginaba excusas para poder tocarlo, acercarme a él, pero nunca llegue a usarlas, me daba miedo ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo tocaba?, ¿Qué pensaría si llegaba saber que con el solo hecho de sentir su perfume yo me erizaba completamente?, ¿Cómo decirle que con su sola voz hacia que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y la respiración me faltara? Por eso solo aguantaba unos minutos y huía, salía rápido de ahí. Y él se daba cuenta de esto, me buscaba para tener una explicación, pero no podía dársela así que volvía a huir. Pero el cuerpo es débil, también el corazón, me marchitaba si no escuchaba su buenos días de cada mañana, si no me acompañaba hasta la estación para ir a la universidad como ya se había hecho costumbre, si no teníamos esa charla todos los días donde él me contaba los avances que había tenido con sus estudiantes y yo mis problemas durante las clases. Dolía, así que inventando una excusa tonta volvía a él, mi alma lo exigía, no quería que la separase de la suya. El fingía enojo por unos segundos, pero siempre terminaba perdonándome y comenzábamos esta rutina nuevamente, donde yo me prometía buscar alguna forma de despejar mi mente, de controlarme, de tener alguna forma para que nuestra convivencia sea la de antes, donde mis tontas hormonas no alteren mi personalidad y me hicieran alejarme de él.

Por lo que cada vez que sentía esta imperiosa necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos tomaba alguna prenda deportiva y me dirigía al Dojo, entrenar era la mejor forma de no pensar en él, ocupar mi mente y cuerpo en otra cosa que no sea el cuerpo de Ranma.

Y eso pretendía aquel día, cuando luego de estar un tiempo en mi cuarto pensando en esos malditos lunares decidí ir a entrenar un poco para calmar esa necesidad, pero para mala suerte mía cuando me fui acercando al Dojo pude escuchar los gritos característicos de mi prometido, era mala idea entrenar con o cerca de él si lo que quería era dejar desear de esta manera su cuerpo, porque al fin y al cabo era eso, deseo, un deseo que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Al entrar al recinto pude ver a mi prometido de espaldas a mí, usando solo un pantalón deportivo, como ya era costumbre, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir por eso. Cuando me sintió entrar Ranma se detuvo y giró para saludarme – Hola Akane – Me regalo una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente. El muy maldito además de tener un cuerpo que haría suspirar a cualquiera tiene ese rostro que no me importaría mirar cada mañana al despertar por el resto de mi vida.

Y no era solo su rostro o su cuerpo, era todo, era en completo él. Su esencia, su forma de caminar, de desenvolverse, el aire a seguridad que podía liberar por cada poro de su cuerpo, cada detalle que él tenía me llamaba, su actitud tan liviana, su sonrisa fácil, su sentido del humor, su forma de ser tan terca que te aseguraba que si él quería algo lo tendría, ese instinto que tiene de protegerme, de saltar ante la más mínima amenaza contra mí, ese sentimiento que despertaba en mi cada vez que miraba sus ojos, me traía paz, me hacía pensar que nada malo podría ocurrir mientras miraba esos ojos.

Cuando desperté del pequeño sueño que me produjo su sonrisa él ya estaba cerca de una de las paredes del Dojo, con una toalla en sus manos secando el poco sudor que lo rodeaba. Yo recordé mi pequeño juego interno con sus lunares y aproveche su distracción para mirarlo bien.

Su espalda, tan ancha, con ese tono de piel que llamaba a la calidez, sus músculos marcados, bien definidos, todo subía y bajaba siguiendo su respiración, hice un recuento de los lunares que lograba mostrar su falta de vestimenta, sonreí, no me había equivocado, eran cuatro y ahí estaba mi dragón imaginario, mirándome, tentándome, llamándome hacia él. Recordé mis sueños donde los tocaba y más que eso donde llegaba a besarlos, y no sé cómo, no me había dado cuenta pero mis pasos me habían llevado justo detrás de él, vi mi mano moverse siguiendo mi deseo oculto, esas ganas que vienen hace meses, años quizás matándome, cuando descubrí su primer lunar y con el dedo índice toque uno, el que estaba más abajo.

– Me gustan tus lunares.

Pude percibir como mi prometido se tensó ante el tacto – ¿Sabes que forman un dragón? – Seguí tocándolo, más bien ahora lo acariciaba, pasando mi dedo sobre él.

Ranma tardo unos segundos en responderme, su respiración había aumentado su velocidad, y yo no entendía como con solo un dedo pude lograr eso.

– No…no tenía i…idea.

Seguí acariciándolo, me acerqué más a su espalda – Si quieres te enseño donde están.

Sin pensarlo demasiado acerque mis labios al mismo lunar que antes tocaba mi dedo, antes de posar mis labios sobre su piel mi prometido se tensó nuevamente, probablemente sintió mi aliento acercándose a su piel. Dejo escapar un imperceptible suspiro.

El contacto con mis labios duro apenas unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para sentir como si besara al mismo fuego. Un calor nació en el centro de mi pecho y se expandió por el resto de mi cuerpo, pidiendo más, exigiendo volver a sentir ese calor en mis labios, en todas partes. Por fin estaba haciendo lo que hace años trataba de evitar, y no entendía por qué me había privado de esto, se sentía tan bien por fin tocarlo, besarlo.

– Aquí termina el dragón, es el fin de su cola – Mi voz salió suave y profunda, como si no fuera yo realmente quien hablaba.

Uní el camino con el siguiente con mi dedo, quería poder ver como se tensaba su espalda mientras me movía, ver sus demás reacciones, como subía y bajaba rápidamente todo su cuerpo, como jugaba con sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, era todo un espectáculo del que me sabia culpable. Llegue al siguiente, estaba cerca de su cintura, en su costado derecho, también lo bese, esta vez escuche un claro jadeo de él

– Aquí da la primera vuelta – seguí con mi dedo hasta su escapula izquierda, un beso más

– Por acá hay otro.

Llegué a su hombro izquierdo, me pare de puntas y lo bese.

– Aquí empieza, esta es su cabeza.

Lo mire, él me observaba de lado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si temiera a algo, respiraba dificultosamente, estaba rojo, pocas veces lo había visto con ese tono, tan fuerte. Yo no sabía cómo estaba tan serena.

– Aunque, no conozco bien los que tienes al frente.

Me di la vuelta para quedar delante a él, y al fin pude ver a mi antojo cada parte de su torso. En su abdomen no me había equivocado, eran solo tres, pero al mirar su pecho había uno que nunca había visto, era pequeño, estaba sobre su pectoral izquierdo, un poco más arriba de su pezón, lleve mi mano ahí para tocarlo, pude sentir su corazón desbocado, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Saberme responsable de tener al fiero guerrero, a Ranma Saotome, sonrojado y con el corazón a mil, era un pequeño premio para mí.

Acaricie el lunar que descubrí – Este es nuevo.

Me estaba acercando para besarlo cuando mi prometido puso su mano sobre la mía.

– Por favor, detente.

Esas palabras lograron despertarme de ese estado casi hipnótico en el que estaba ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? La gente no iba por ahí besando los lunares de otros, debía pensar que estaba loca o que al fin la marimacho había caído a los encantos Saotome, rápidamente intente alejarme de él, pero su mano no se movía de la mía.

– Yo... perdona… - Baje mi mirada, Dios que estúpida soy a veces, en que estaba pensando, el sonrojo llego rápido y furioso a mi rostro, quemaba – Lo siento, de vedad, no quise molestarte... yo…

-No es eso – Dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo mi acelerada disculpa–Es solo que … - Ahora su voz sonaba profunda, mas ronca de lo normal, lo observé y ya no tenía ese color rojo furioso, era algo tenue, sus labios permanecían algo abiertos, como si los necesitara para respirar, sus ojos estaban más cerrados que la última vez que los vi y su color, había algo nuevo en ellos, me helaron la sangre en un segundo y un segundo después la volvieron lava – No puedes simplemente tocar y esperar que me quede quieto… yo también…

Oh…

¿Acaso él también quiere tocarme? ¿No estaba molesto por cómo había invadido su espacio? Eso me calmo y dio paso rápidamente a la alegría, pensé de inmediato que quizás no era solo yo la que estaba bajo este deseo de tocar al otro, eso explica sus acercamientos, su búsqueda cuando vanamente intentaba alejarme de él, su forma rápida de perdonarme y aceptarme cerca, él también quería tocarme. Rápido llego la ansiedad, yo también quería ser tocada por él, lo supe en ese segundo. Pero había un pequeño problema técnico si él quería tocarme con la misma excusa que yo use, y jugaría un poco con eso.

– No puedes hacerlo – Me miro sin comprender a que me refería – Yo no tengo lunares- Le dije confiada, sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

– Pues porque conozco mi cuerpo, no he visto ningún lunar.

– Ese es el punto, hay partes que no te puedes ver.

Eso tenía bastante sentido, como su lunar sobre su pectoral, era inexistente para mi hasta hace unos minutos.

-Entonces este ese es el trato, si encuentro uno puedo hacer lo mismo que tú.

Yo sonreí, era imposible, pero acepte.

Me pidió que subiera mi polera, hasta donde yo estime conveniente, así que le hice un nudo poco más debajo de mis pechos, como era de tirantes dejaba gran parte al descubierto,

Ranma se puso de pie ante mí, se agacho hasta la altura de mi cuello, veía como sus ojos iban de izquierda a derecha, no perdiendo detalle. Llego a la altura de mi pecho y me cohibí inmediatamente, y lo peor de todo es que mi prometido parecía entretenerse mucho en esa zona.

– ¿No te estás tardando demasiado en esa parte?

Él sonrió – Silencio, me desconcentras.

Siguió su camino, ahora observaba mi abdomen, pero no encontró nada. Se estaba comenzando a frustrar, se le nota en el fruncir de su ceño. Siguió con mis brazos, cuando llego a mis manos él tomó y reviso cada dedo al detalle, por todos lados. Su tacto era agradable, delicado, deslizaba sus dedos sobre los míos como si no confiara en su vista y debiera verificar mediante el tacto si había algo o no. Repitió el proceso con mi otra extremidad, pero tuvo el mismo resultado. Se agacho un poco más para quedar a la altura de mis muslos, yo cerré mis ojos, al hacerlo pude sentir como su respiración chocaba contra mi piel, algo lenta a momentos y otras más acelerada, al igual que la mía. Estaba mirando desde muy cerca, como si al hacerlo fuese a aparecer algún lunar.

Escuche un leve golpe en la madera y abrí los ojos, Ranma estaba sentado sobre su trasero con los brazos cruzados haciendo un berrinche, yo no pude más que reír.

-Te lo dije.

Él me dirigió una mirada de odio, esa misma que da a sus contrincantes durante los duelos. Eso era todo, lo había tomado como un reto, y Ranma Saotome nunca pierde uno.

– Calla, aún no termino.

Dio la vuelta gateando. Mire sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba él, seguía agachado, esta vez había comenzado con mis piernas. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que lo volví a escuchar.

– ¡Ajá! Lunar número uno.

Lo sentí besar mi muslo izquierdo, justo al centro, me tomo por sorpresa, en verdad no pensaba que el tímido de mi prometido de verdad fuera a hacerlo, deje salir un jadeo de mis labios, similar a los que el soltó con anterioridad

Lo escuche reír – Lunar número 2.

Una mano paso al frente tomando mi muslo derecho, también quemaba, todo él era fuego, lo sentí levantar un poco mi short deportivo con su mano libre, justo unos centímetros debajo de donde termina mi trasero depositó otro beso, esta vez mordí mis labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

Siguió subiendo, su manos que estaba al frente subió con él, ahora estaba en mi abdomen – Tres – lo sentí lamer el centro de mi espalda, gemí suavemente y no pude evitar extender mi espalda producto de su osado movimiento. Es un tramposo, eran solo besos, ahora él hacía con mis lunares lo que yo quería hacer desde hace meses con los suyos, era un juego que yo había empezado, que debía ganar, y ahora él tenía todas las ventajas, haciéndome gemir en pleno Dojo solo con un pequeño movimiento de su legua.

Lo sentí de pie tras de mí, apartó mi cabello con su mano para poder ver mi lado izquierdo, nada, hizo lo mismo con el lado derecho, lo escuche reír, me pego directamente a él, las partes de mi espalda que estaban descubiertas sintieron directamente la piel de su abdomen, me abrazo, dijo prácticamente en un susurro el número cuatro antes de besar y lamer suavemente justo detrás de mí oreja derecha.

Mi única respuesta fue gemir audiblemente mientras estiraba mi cuello llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás y tomaba la mano que estaba sobre mi vientre – Ya…ya es suficiente.

Lo escuche respirar rápidamente, su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, quizás estaba igual o peor que yo. Se alejó lo suficiente de mi como para poder rodearme y quedar frente a mi rostro. Su mano, que nunca dejo de tocarme, desde el momento en que la puso en mi muslo, ahora estaba en mi cintura, impidiéndome huir.

Que tonto, como si quisiera hacerlo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar – No, aún falta tu rostro.

Era algo absurdo yo sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada en él.

Pero no me dejo responderle. Con su mano libre aparto los cabellos de mi frente, nuevamente se acompañó de sus dedos para comenzar la búsqueda, siguió la línea donde termina mi cabello, acaricio ligeramente mi frente, siguió bajando hasta hacer lo mismo con mis cejas, me miro directo a los ojos durante segundos que para mí fueron eternos, yo hice lo mismos con los suyos. Durante este juego pude ver distintas emociones en ellos, miedo, deseo, determinación, ahora seguía ese último sentimiento, pero bañado con algo más, no con las ganas de ganar esta especie de reto, si no que tenía una leve capa de alegría, una chispa. Solo caí en la tentación de mirar sus labios un segundo y vi una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto, no era su sonrisa torcida, la fanfarrona que usa cuando gana algo, esta era autentica, libre, solo había felicidad en ella. Sus dedos viajaron por mis mejillas, siguieron los márgenes de mi mandíbula. Su pulgar llego a mis labios, lo deslizó suavemente sobre mi boca – Tienes un hermoso lunar en tu labio inferior – Dijo en un susurro.

Yo lo mire confundida, pestañee algunas veces para salir del embrujo en el que me tenía atrapada y razone lo que dijo. Le respondí en el mismo tono que uso él – Claro que no.

Él sonrío acercándose a mí, sus labios rozaron los míos cuando me respondió aún en susurros – Claro que sí, y ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer – eliminó la casi inexistente distancia entre nosotros y me beso. Sus labios, tímidos pero decididos, sabían a cielo, a un sueño cumplido, sentí mi cuerpo volar en la inmensidad del vacío cuando los labios de mi prometido por primera vez se posaron sobre los míos, por primera vez porque ambos así lo quisimos. Cuando sentí su lengua moverse de forma suave pero luego demandante contra la mía, su aliento caliente entrar en mi boca y mezclarse con el mío su beso tuvo un sabor a fuego, a pasión naciente, a un mar embravecido, a una tormenta que prometía desordenarlo todo. Su sabor cambio a un para siempre cuando apretó su mano en mi cintura y poso la otra en mi nuca, atrayéndome a él, uniendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, en una muda promesa de no volver a separarnos. Su beso tuvo un cálido y dulce sabor a un te amo cuando fue deteniendo el beso lentamente, alejando sus labios de los míos de forma suave, como si quisiera retrasar lo más posible el momento en el que dejaran de estar unidos.

Pegó su frente a la mía, ambos respirábamos agitados, nuestros alientos chocaban entre sí, respirábamos esa mezcla que se había formado a partir de ellos. Lentamente abrimos los ojos y nos miramos, expectantes al siguiente movimiento del otro, comenzamos a sonreír. Cuanto habíamos crecido, cuanto habíamos avanzado. Si, había sido lento, pero Dios cada segundo de espera había valido la pena. La pequeña Akane de 16 años nunca me creería si le dijera que por fin había podido probar esos labios que tantas noches nos habían robado el sueño, que por fin estaba en los brazos del idiota que nos había enamorado, que por fin estábamos al inicio de la historia, de nuestra historia.

Mi sonrisa se fue haciendo más grande, hasta llegar a reír suavemente, al fin caí en cuenta de lo que hablaba, de la forma en que había llegado a besarme. Ahora dudaba si en verdad tenia esos lunares donde hace unos segundos había depositado sus besos, pero en realidad me daba igual – Tu también tienes uno – Los dos reímos esta vez, nos volvimos a besar.

Quizás sea el destino, una broma de los Dioses, o porque repetimos ese juego de los lunares muchas veces, pero nuestra segunda hija, Noriko ella si tiene un hermoso lunar en su labio inferior.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Estimados, oficialmente he vuelto, aprobé todos mis ramos, no di ni un solo examen, así que la ausencia valió la pena.

Sobre el fic, bueno, yo tengo cierta fijación por los lunares y pecas, y además tengo muuuchos, por todas partes, los lunares del abdomen de Ranma están inspirados en los míos, aunque yo tengo dos más, creo que esto no les importa hahaha.

Es común leer fic donde Ranma es el que no puede resistirse a los encantos de Akane, ahora quise intentar hacerlo desde la perspectiva de ella, para ver que salía y bueno ya lo leyeron.

El nombre de la hija de Ranma y Akane lo tome prestado del fic " _Los chocolates de Azuma"_ de la escritora _mary57,_ es una historia muy divertida, una de mis favoritas.

Perdón si no contesto sus comentarios en otras historias, ahora que tengo tiempo lo haré.

Como siempre mi Twitter : **nube_escarlata** siempre aviso por ahí sobre cualquier cosita nueva.

Besos y apapachos.


End file.
